


If They Had Gone to Him

by freaking_intelligent_fangirl



Series: Wolfstar Through the Years [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaking_intelligent_fangirl/pseuds/freaking_intelligent_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they had gone to Remus, things would have been different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If They Had Gone to Him

The manic grin, the haunted, insane eyes, the unkempt hair, the beauty and the evil all shone through the mug shot of Sirius Black. He had been found in a muggle town, the last place anyone would think to look for a Black. Unless you were a friend of the Black that they had been hunting. Then you would have known to check a muggle town first. If they had asked Remus that’s what he would have told them. Go to a muggle town. That’s where he’s hiding. If they had asked Remus and listened to his advice and found Sirius Black, then Remus would have watched as the hauled Sirius into a van and courted him off to Azkaban. He would have looked Sirius in the eyes; he would have made sure that Sirius knew that it was Remus that helped the Aurors capture him.  


But they didn’t come to Remus. They hunted down Sirius without Remus’ help. It didn’t take very long. They found him, laughing like a maniac, in the middle of a street, dead bodies strewn everywhere. They didn’t go to Remus. If they had the bloodbath could have been prevented, but they didn’t go to Remus. So he had to read about it in the Daily Prophet, sick to his stomach at what his former friend had done.  


If they had gone to Remus, he might have learned the truth.


End file.
